


it only took 16 years

by geckointhegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pillow Fight, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckointhegarbage/pseuds/geckointhegarbage
Summary: During a pillow fight, Keith finds something... unexpected on Lance's bedside table.





	it only took 16 years

“What?” Keith chuckled, his violet eyes twinkling in the morning light. The sun lazily draped itself around their bedroom, illuminating objects as it pleased. Keith didn’t need the sun’s help to shine in Lance’s eyes, but it sure made the picture prettier. 

“Nothing,” Lance smiled back at him and stretched out his arms above his head. “Is it a crime to look at my boyfriend?” 

Keith took out the pillow from under Lance’s head, not without a “Hey!” from Lance, and covered his face with it. “Was that really necessary?” a disgruntled Lance commented from under the pillow. He uncovered his face to find Keith smiling at him, now sitting up. Lance’s old gray track shirt hung loosely around Keith, along with a pair of Lance’s sweatpants. He really needs to start putting a lock on all of his drawers. But he can’t complain too much. Keith looked adorable. His messy ponytail just made Lance’s heart melt more. 

Lance took in a deep breath, and exhaled gently, still laying next to Keith. He couldn’t believe he was this lucky. People talk about meeting their significant other like it’s some life changing event, like they couldn’t even  _breathe_ before they met their other half. That was a bunch of bullshit to Lance 16 years ago. Like really guys? A person can’t mean that much to you. You got air all around you, Janet, so why don’t you just inhale? 

Then Lance met Keith. And he didn’t forget to breathe. The other couples he’d met were describing it wrong. It wasn’t that you couldn’t breathe, it was that you didn’t want to breathe. The air around you wasn’t enough anymore. You needed more, and only that person could give it to you. Lance pined and crushed and chased after Keith through elementary, middle, and high school, until he finally said yes to a date in their sophomore year of college. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten this far, and finally got the love of his life. 

Lance was too busy being a lovestruck doofus to notice Keith’s pillow being thrown straight at his face. “Ow!” he exclaims. “Want to play it that way then?” 

Keith laughs as Lance sits up and grabs the pillow from in front of him and hurls it back at him. Lance pulls up the comforter as a shield, and throws another pillow from his side at Keith. “That the best you got?” Keith smirks, and Lance prepares for another pillow, ducking behind his blanket shield. No impact came, and Lance risked peeking his head out from the top of the comforter. A mistake.

Keith, the man himself, jumped onto Lance, knocking them both flat on the bed, Lance’s head hovering over the edge of the bed. “Got you now!” Keith shouts. Lance brings up his arms as an attempt to protect his face from another pillow attack. Another mistake. Keith starts tickling him, around his torso, under his arms, even the one sensitive spot on his neck. Lance tries to throw him off, but all of his tries fail because he’s laughing too hard. “S-stop!” He giggles. “Let me g-go!” 

Keith sneaks a kiss on Lance’s forehead, catching him by surprise. “Never,” he smiles. Lance thinks Keith will finally free him, but instead he only tickles harder. Lance’s arm knocks into the lamp on his bedside table, and it teeters on the edge before finally falling onto the floor. A sickening  _crack_ makes Keith stop and lean over the edge along with Lance, the lamp now missing a large piece from the bottom. “Oops?” Keith whispers. 

He pulls himself off of Lance and onto the fluffy white rug below. Luckily, the lamp only broke into two pieces, and there weren’t any shards for him to accidentally step on. Keith kneels down to pick up the two pieces when he notices something hiding underneath the piece that broke off from the lamp. Lance then realizes what Keith is about to find. His eyes widen and he yells, “No don’t-!” but it’s too late. Keith found the box. 

Keith picks up the box and stands up above Lance, who is now laying on his stomach on their bed. “Lance?” he asks nervously. “What’s this?” 

“I, uh,” Lance rubs his eyes with his hand. Keith’s eyes are burning a hole through him.  _He found it, might as well…_

“A surprise,” Lance says, getting out of bed. Keith raises an eyebrow. 

“Something…something I’ve been planning for a while now,” Lance takes the box from Keith’s hands, and starts nervously passing it from hand to hand. “Actually, more than a little while. More like 16 years.” 

Keith just looks even more confused. “I-I don’t follow.”

Lance licked his lips. “You’ll see.” He slips the box into his sweatpants’ pocket, and takes Keith’s hands in his. “16 years ago, we were nine years old, and I just met you. And on September 15 of that year, I fell in love with you. You might not remember, but I had brought you a flower from the playground, and wrote you a card and gave it to you. I also got you a ring pop, and proposed to you.” Lance smiles fondly at the memory. “And you said no.”

Keith chuckles. “Okay…?”

“That was the first of I believe 23 proposals over the past 16 years. And every time you said no. Each time I got grander and grander-” he pauses to laugh at the time he proposed to Keith in the middle of their AP U.S. History class (he dressed up as George Washington and asked “Martha” to marry him. He was sure Keith would say yes; it was in the history books after all)- “and I think I finally realized why you kept saying no. I was proposing to you like I would propose to myself. It was too big, too Lance. If I was going to get you to say yes, I would have to think like you. Something small, quiet, simple. Something intimate and private.”

Lance lets go of Keith’s hands and takes out the box from his pocket. Keith was finally starting to catch on. He gasped gently. Both of their hearts were thumping so loud, they were sure the neighbors would file a noise complaint. 

“And how much more intimate and private can you get than you in my old track shirt and sweats and me, shirtless and in your sweats,” Lance laughs, “I hope I got this right.”

Lance sinks down onto one knee, and pops open the ring box. “Keith, before I pop the question, I am so sorry this is so informal. I swear that this was not the plan, that I was going to have a shirt on, and there was not going to be a broken lamp.” Lance could feel himself starting to tear up. 

“So with all that aside, Keith Kogane, will you do me the honor of becoming Keith Kogane-McClain?” Lance asks, biting his lip. “I remember you saying that you’d want to hyphenate your name if you ever got married,” Lance added on quickly. 

Lance didn’t need Keith to speak to know what he was going to say. A tear slides down Keith’s cheek as he nods furiously, smiling widely at him. “Yes, I would love to.”

Lance laughs in relief, then removes the delicate gold band from it’s box, and slips it onto Keith’s left ring finger. “You said yes,” Lance’s cheeks are starting to burn from smiling so much. 

He gets up from the ground and takes Keith in his arms, hugging him as close to his body as he can. Both are crying gently now, happy tears making their way down their faces. Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck. “I love you,” Keith whispers. 

“I love you too,” Lance whispers back. They pull away from each other for a second, only to come back together. Lance leans over to kiss his fiancé, and they end up toppling over each other back onto their bed. 

“How about we sleep in?” Keith asks softly into Lance’s ear. 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> sdnjasfjdskfkdjshfkjsdhf
> 
> yeah
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!! this was just a quick one shot i had to get out of my system before i continued writing See You Around the Block (which you should totally read btw). if you guys like these, let me know and i'll post more of them!
> 
> tumblr: geckointhegarbage.tumblr.com  
> art tumblr: 88-20.tumblr.com


End file.
